


I don't want the "D"!

by BarqueofFrailty



Series: Beca's refuser to accept the obvious is sometimes to painful to watch [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarqueofFrailty/pseuds/BarqueofFrailty
Summary: Aubrey informs Beca that she doesn't want the "D". Beca realizes that her cap needs to find a way to relieve herself of some of the stress before it could honesty harm her. Aubrey finally comes out with a truth that Beca truly isn't ready to hear.





	I don't want the "D"!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RFRSSHouseofG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RFRSSHouseofG/gifts).



"You are so very annoying!" Aubrey rolled her eyes; as her arms folded across her chest; as she glared into the heated eyes of Beca whom was standing across the room from her.

"Tell me something new." Beca smirked as she found the heat rise on the blonde's cheeks.

Aubrey nodded tightly. "Fine here is something new. I don't want the  _D_."

Beca blinked. "Okay Dude I get it. You don't want the ..." She thought of what the blonde had said. Her eyes widen slightly. "Oh."

"Yes; Oh." Aubrey waited for the younger girl to answer back.

"So you want the V." Beca smirked slowly.

Aubrey shook her head in annoyance. "I don't want the V either."

Beca cocked her head. "Okay so you don't want neither." Her eyes lowered down the blonde's body; then back up to the meet the heated icey green eyes. "No wonder why you have a major stick up your ass."

"I do not have a stick up my ass over that!" Aubrey stressed.

"Could have fooled me Cap." Beca laughed. "Now that I know why you are so uptight; I may not ..."

"You may not what?" Aubrey breathed out.

"Nothing." Beca waved it away.

"Don't do that." Aubrey's hands tightened on her arms.

"Don't do what?" Beca was confused. She was honesty playing nice here.

"You know something Beca Mitchell?" Aubrey glared.

"What Aubrey Posen." Beca goaded. She could tell the blonde needed to let off some steam. After all she didn't want either the D or V after all. She needed to destress somehow after all. If she can help the blonde out then that is what she'll do. She'll just ump her cockiness is all.

Aubrey sighed through her nose. "Nothing."

"I may be oblivious ..." Beca could tell the minute tick in Aubrey's right eye; but it remained firmly in place. "But even  _I_  know that there is something bothering you Posen. So spill."

"Forget it." Aubrey's arms fell to her sides. She fast walked towards the small kitchen of the apartment.

Beca followed after the blonde. "You know that you can take care of your self; that way the stick won't be up your ass any longer." She leaned against the wall near the counter top.

Aubrey stilled in the middle of the runway. "Shut up." She growled her hands clenching at her sides.

"You do know how to don't you?" Beca questioned.

Aubrey's spine stiffened.

"Oh my God you don't know how do you?" Beca's eyes widen at the blonde. "No wonder why you are so freaking tense all the time."

Aubrey spun around suddenly. "I know how to pleasure myself Beca. It just isn't enough anymore is all." She roared.

Beca's eyes widen. "Okay. Sorry."

Aubrey eyes narrowed at the younger alt girl. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Her right hand came to rest against her hip.

"Aww you ordered the Bella's to take this bonding trip." Beca shrugged.

Aubrey sighed loudly. "I mean why are you here in the apartment ... Chloe isn't here after all."

"Aren't we all appossed to bond? I mean don't you want me to bond with  _all_  the girls, and not just Chloe?" Beca shrugged.

"You should go find the other girls." Aubrey jerked her head towards the door.

"I'm actually quite comfortable here." Beca honesty spoke.

Aubrey blinked. She stiffened once more.

Beca's eyes widen; "Unless you really want to try to de-stress on your own."

"I don't want the AP eighter." Aubrey snarled.

"Then what is it that you want?" Beca sighed.

"I want the B!" Aubrey shouted.

"The B?" Beca leaned sideways to look behind the blonde. "Okay."

"Not that B." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

Beca looked questioning at the blonde. "What other B is there?"

Aubrey raised her right eye brow.

"What?" Beca asked as she shrugged.

Aubrey step forward until she was just few inches from the shorter brunnette girl. "You really don't get it do you?" She purred underneath her breath.

Beca swallowed.

"Let me put this directly. I'm not straight. I'm not gay. I'm not bi-sexual." Aubrey waited for the truth to hit the younger girl.

"Then what other B is there?" Beca swallowed.

Before Aubrey could answer the door opened; and a group of Bella's walked in with Chloe leading them. She stepped away from the moment disappointed. But by the sheer confusion; and fear shinning through Beca's eyes ... she knew Beca still  _wasn't_  ready for the full truth yet.

**end**


End file.
